Green eyes
by scaryprincess
Summary: Voldemort thinks about Harry’s haunting jade eyes and how they look exactly like Lily Potter’s eyes. And how much he loves them, though at the same time hates them. chapter 2 harry pov TR/LV/HP M Angst/Romance first try at a dark fic, being edited R&R plz
1. Vodemorts Pov

Green eyes

Voldemort thinks about Harry's haunting jade eyes and how they look exactly like Lily Potter's eyes. And how much he loves them, though at the same time hates them. TR/LV/HP

M Angst/Romance first try at a dark fic. R&R please. LV OOC!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling and I doubt anyone who posts their stories is a world famous Author.

Beta: Yuki of the Kamikaze, Thanks for being able to help my poor grammar skills. thumbs up to you!

One

Green Eyes, how beautiful you are.

You blush so prettily as I say this; you shy your eyes away as I caress your cheek, silently begging you to look at me but at the same time I wish you would keep them downcast.

I love to indulge in you, Green Eyes; yes, I love your unique flavor. You love me indulging in you, don't you Green Eyes? It helps you to forget about the _others_.

Your green eyes clouded in lust as you arch your body into mine, moaning and whimpering my name.

Green Eyes, don't you realize how wrong this is? Don't you realize how your eyes affect me?

They're exactly like hers…

Exactly the same color, the same shade of absinthe green.

Bright like the curse that caused her demise.

Even if it's so wrong, I can't help to indulge in you. You're like a drug; I'm addicted to you, one taste is never going to be enough to satisfy my hunger … and you become an _obsession._

I thrust deep inside you, causing you to scream in pain-- oh sweet, delicious pain. Your scream reminds me of her. Her scream. Her…last…final…scream. I remember the exact time her eyes stopped shining with life and dimmed when her heart stopped pumping crimson though her veins. How I remember? I was the one who killed her. The boy that is in my bed, encouraging me to continue doing pleasurable sins to him, is her son, Harry Potter.

I see that my past is coming to haunt me though my obsession; the world is just too cruel.

You arch off the bed and gasp in pleasure as your nails dig in to my shoulders, your green eyes half lidded and hazy as your release washes over you in pleasurable waves. I feel you tighten up, causing friction; the room smelled of sweat and sex and the noises of rough sex fill the room. I finally gained sweet release. My essence dripped between your thighs, as well as a small stream of blood from my constant thrusting that was tearing your tender flesh.

Your breathing is heavy and ragged, Green Eyes; you look so delectable, but at the same time disgusting. You hug me slightly, or more like lean on me, rubbing my left shoulder; you nuzzle into my shoulder, your green eyes tired and seeking rest.

I'm hesitant about hugging you, Green Eyes; I'm always hesitant about touching you, Green Eyes. I guess you were too lovely to ignore today. You're always too lovely to ignore.

I wrap my arms around your sleepy and sweaty form. God, I hate this, but I love this.

I look to the sleeping boy, scowling slightly at the boy's eyes filled with mixed emotion.

'Damn you, why did you have to have the same eyes as Lily Potter?'

(A/N don't know where this plot came from, but it would be creepy to have a lover, the son of the women you killed don't cha think? R&R please. No flames. If don't like this pairing don't read simple as that)


	2. Harrys Pov

Scary: to celebrate how many people enjoyed the story I'm making it a two-shot, it will be conceded dark because of mentions of rape, torture all that jazz

Scary: to celebrate how many people enjoyed the story I'm making it a two-shot, it will be conceded dark because of mentions of rape, torture all that jazz. Please read and review this is in Harry's point of view.

Harry's Pov in green eyes

How the hell did I get into this? I don't remember how this happened, is it all a nightmare? No I was familiar with nightmares, this is reality. God I hated my reality and dreamland, because they both have _him_ in it, the same fucking man who killed my family and friends, I hate him…but I love him.

I love the man who gave me the second chance I needed, But I hate the crimson eyes that bought death to my loved ones, to escape from this twisted nightmare, or dream I couldn't tell the difference any more, I would think of the teen in the chamber of secrets, the one version of the one I love, I don't hate.

Are you confused too? Do you think I'm insane, I mean after all how can you love and hate someone at the same time, and it contradicts with the other?

I hear distantly that you tell me I'm beautiful, you say that every time for you are well rehearsed but don't worry I haven't forgotten what I should do, I blush, like I should since this will be the only kind comment you say to me behind doors, the rest is vulgar which I shudder in disgust at, or was that pleasure…I don't know any more, I had to look away so the man didn't see the conflict in my eyes, for surely I would be hit, but recently he hasn't punished me, He is not asking permission though he never asked permission The first time…and that was in front of his followers to show me my place I wasn't superior to him, I was under him…In more ways than one. I still cry at night, my only comfort is the mans hand rubbing my back as he took from me again.

This was my punishment, you caress my cheek, I hold back a shudder not even trying to read and make sense of my emotions

Secretly I love this, He gave me my heavy dose of reality, I love him indulging in me, for this is the only time I can forget about the others, He knows this, he likes helping me forget about the _others_.

Eyes are supposed to be a mirror to the soul; my eyes are clouded in lust, which part of my soul is which from? I arch my body into the others whimpering slightly, it was just an act so he would reward me which was rare. I'm letting the man whose killed so many touch me, I'll stay quiet as he has his way with me, better save my energy and I doubt I could handle another humiliation of being in the small cage naked being touched by the other murderers I once vowed to kill, He took me out I was so exhausted but I thought I heard him say "I love you" but no, it had to be my imagination.

He thrust deep inside me, I screamed in pain, conflict was in his red eyes; I thought I saw blue in those eyes that was in his others eyes, but it only could've been my imagination.

My screams of pain leave to be replaced by forced moans of pleasure as I unwillingly encourage him, that seemed to bother him a little but he continued to hit that spot inside of me, making me quench the sheets as I released, pleasurable waves rack though my body, the strong smell of sweat and sex filled the air, I felt myself tighten up a warm liquid filled me, causing stinging as I saw blood on the sheets as he pulled out of me, I nuzzle submissively into his neck, as you hesitantly hug my weary body, I with he didn't as I drifted off to sleep thinking ,

'Damn you, why couldn't you be Tom Riddle'

(A/N Yay wrote it in a hour and a bit hope you like it please read and review)


End file.
